


Трах сюрпризы

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Rimming, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Макс знакомит Элинор с радостями анального секса.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Max
Kudos: 3





	Трах сюрпризы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526738) by [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku). 



> Переведено за ЗФБ 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem.

Ебать эти сюрпризы и ебучий Нассау. Если выбирать наинеблагодарнейшую суку из городов, это будет он. И прежде всего, ебать всех этих идиотов на пляже. Если они не могут даже сами заполучить свои чертовы призы, какой от них вообще толк? Или они ждали, что Элинор отправится в море захватывать корабли за них?  
(Отца хватил бы удар.)  
Она задохнулась, когда давление на её поясницу возросло — только чтобы тут же ослабнуть. Изголовье темного дуба безмолвствовало.  
— Макс наскучила тебе? — Макс слезла с кровати прежде, чем Элинор собралась с ответом.  
Волосы Элинор заколола повыше, чтобы не мешали, так что ей пришлось придать лицу подобие нормального выражения.  
— Нет. Продолжай делать... это.  
— Делать что? — спросила Макс невинно.  
Она наморщила лоб.  
— Тыкать как попало пальцами мне в спину и размазывать по ней масло? — его было немного, хотя она не могла не чувствовать смазку на коже. — И ты пела что-то на французском.  
— Это называется массажем, Элинор, — Макс скрестила руки на груди. — Это должно помочь тебе расслабиться, а не зацикливаться на том, что делает тебя такой напряжённой.  
Что ж, может быть, это и правда помогало, судя по тому, что она не собиралась убить кого-нибудь прямо сейчас. Пока не собиралась.  
Макс села, поджав ноги, на краешек кровати:  
— Что тебя беспокоит? Ты можешь сказать Макс.  
Рассказать Макс — рассказать целому чертову борделю.  
Элинор прищурилась, глядя на Макс: на холмики ее грудей, выпирающие над корсетом, и легкое черное одеяние сверху. Заплетенная в косичку прядь обвивала её лоб. Нет, она несправедлива к Макс. Насколько она знала, та не следила за ней ни для мистера Нунана, ни для кого-либо еще. И, что важнее, не позволяла ускользнуть чему-либо ценному.  
— На моих информаторов можно положиться, — проворчала она, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на плесень на стене. — Хорошие, выгодные грузы — ром и табак. Это не моё дело, плывут они с сопровождением или нет.  
Если бы эти идиоты быстрее двигали задницами, они могли бы поймать торговцев по одному, вместо того, чтобы быть пойманными между ними двумя.  
— А пушки? Пиратам нужны пушки. Но нет, блядь, они все ни к чёрту не пригодны. — Ни слова от Флинта больше месяца. Он мог попасться морским патрулям.  
Что за ободряющая мысль.  
— Они все? — спросила Макс игриво. — Даже Чарльз Вейн?  
В мгновение ока Элинор оказалась на ногах:  
— Если ты произнесешь это имя в моей постели ещё раз, — прорычала она, — я забуду, что когда-либо знала твоё. Я понятно говорю?  
Макс покосилась вниз и надула губы в этой своей капризной манере:  
— Я не в твоей постели, — она встретила взгляд Элинор. — Потому что ты была не здесь. Я приготовила тебе сюрприз, но сейчас уже не уверена, хочешь ли ты его.  
— Ебучие сюрпризы, — Элинор упала обратно на подушку. Ебучий Вейн. Он бы взял эти грузы, если бы захотел. Но он, блядь, не брал ни черта.  
На мгновение она подумала, что Макс вышла из комнаты. Потом услышала шум и попыталась придумать, что бы приятного сказать. Что-нибудь, что вернет им обеим прежний настрой. А затем...  
Макс тем временем застегивала на бедрах черную кожаную упряжь со штуковиной из той же кожи, выпиравшей в качестве главного украшения.  
Поймав озадаченный взгляд Элинор, она ехидно подмигнула:  
— Ты когда-нибудь развлекалась с этим?  
Элинор закатила глаза.  
— Я живу в Нассау, Макс. — Она видела больше искусственных членов и других игрушек для любовных утех, чем требовалось, чтобы удовлетворить её любопытство.  
Макс придвинулась ближе, нисколько не смущенная её ответом. Выглядела она презабавно.  
— Но что ты с ним делала?  
Что ж, она не собиралась оглашать полный перечень, не так ли? Элинор потянулась было к выпивке на прикроватном столике — и скорчила гримасу: это был просто чай, ничем не приправленный.  
Макс поймала её руку:  
— Ты доверяешь Макс?  
Что она имела в виду?  
Макс круговыми движениями растерла масло на ладони.  
— Ты доверишь Макс своё удовольствие?  
Когда Элинор вошла в заведение мистера Нунана и потребовала лучшую, блядь, из его шлюх, она была... во-первых, пьяной. А во-вторых, раздражённой и уставшей от мужчин и всего этого их дерьма.  
Но Макс... Макс — это было совсем другое дело. Элинор затруднилась бы сказать, что пугает её больше: как хороша Макс в своём деле или как плоха.  
— Да, — ответила Элинор наконец. — Доверю. Умение расслабляться — не моя сильная сторона.  
— И тут появляется Макс, — сладко промурлыкала та. — Макс поможет тебе.  
— С этой штукой?  
Макс хихикнула:  
— Мы закончили с массажем, ma cherie. Ляг и позволь Макс всё устроить.  
Быть той, о ком заботятся, всегда обходилось дороже, чем Элинор готова была платить. Она выучила это с детства. И всё же она подчинилась и закрыла глаза.  
Ее спокойствие длилось всего одно мгновение, до тех пор, пока Макс не лизнула нежно ее копчик, заставив Элинор вздрогнуть.  
— Вот сейчас что ты делаешь? — потребовала ответа она.  
— Помогаю тебе почувствовать себя хорошо.  
Язык Макс был тёплым и чуть щекотал её, перемещаясь все ниже и ниже. Элинор прерывисто вздохнула, стараясь не ёжиться. Она сильно подозревала, что единственный способ заставить Макс остановиться — позволить ей утомить себя.  
Когда Элинор не испытывала особого удовольствия в постели, она поначалу считала, что с ней что-то не так. Впрочем, не слишком долго. Потом она решила, что что-то не так с другими, так что держать голову ясной показалось очевидным преимуществом. Она научилась играть грубо, и когда она играла грубо, это делало её уверенной в себе.  
...Информаторы, Нассау, синяки на шее — сейчас она отбросила всё это прочь, представляя свою любимую картину: прекрасные женщины, просто наслаждающиеся собой без какого-либо надзора.  
Различие между ней и Макс было в том, что иллюзии никогда не имели власти над ней.  
Элинор не заметила, в какой момент язык Макс оказался у неё внутри, но прежде, чем осознала это, она уже уткнулась лицом в подушку и благодарила себя и Господа за это самое, блядь, проникновение. Её пальцы царапали простыни, пока язык Макс словно бы цитировал какой-то римский трактат.  
Она чуть не зарычала, когда это внезапно прекратилось. Капли пота блестели на её коже, смешиваясь с маслом.  
Макс ухмылялась, словно кошка, проглотившая канарейку.  
— Ты готова на большее?  
— Не можешь удержаться от болтовни? — поддразнила ее Элинор.  
— Тебе нравится, когда я болтаю, — самодовольно заявила Макс, массируя поясницу Элинор большими пальцами. — Тебе нравится мой голос. Никто не говорит с тобой, как я.  
О да, каждый в её жизни был одержим своей чертовой уникальностью.  
Масло пахло цитрусами. Элинор это скорее нравилось — теперь, когда перестало действовать ей на нервы. Она не протестовала против пальца Макс, помимо воли поддавшись любопытству.  
— Ты ещё напряжена. Ты никогда не делала этого раньше, да?  
Как если бы она позволила кому-нибудь нагнуть ее и отыметь в зад.  
— Нет.  
«Ты позволяешь это Нассау», — говорили глаза Макс, но та была слишком умна, чтобы озвучивать подобное.  
— Это может быть очень приятно. Не только для мужчин. — Вот уж что Элинор не хотела представлять. — Позволь мне показать тебе.  
Она вздохнула, когда Макс ввела ещё один палец. На третьем это начало её возбуждать. Другой рукой Макс поглаживала бедро Элинор, как если б та была испуганным животным.  
Она снова обернулась:  
— Давай уже.  
Не отрывая от неё взгляда, Макс сбросила свое кружевное одеяние, а затем корсет.  
Нежное прикосновение груди Макс к спине и толщина её кожаной игрушки лишили Элинор дыхания. Руки Макс, кажется, были повсюду, растирая, надавливая и сжимая именно так, как надо. Элинор не смогла сдержать слабый стон.  
— Я хочу быть нежной с тобой, — прошептала Макс, медленно, чувственно толкаясь в неё. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я была чуточку жестче, я и это могу, — она выговаривала слова с каждым новым толчком.  
Элинор задохнулась. Она хотела. Боже, она хотела, чтобы это место провалилось в ад. Не навсегда, только на эту ночь. Её ногти впились в изголовье кровати, в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Макс доводила её до пика снова, и снова, и снова, и разве не были женские тела чудесны?  
Когда они кончили, Макс задыхалась, словно пробежала вверх и вниз по лестнице дюжину раз, а Элинор всерьёз беспокоила необходимость обзавестись несколькими дополнительными подушками для кресла.  
Макс уткнулась носом в её шею:  
— С днём рождения, Элинор.  
Она застыла:  
— Что ты только что сказала?  
Глаза Макс были закрыты, подводка для глаз слегка размазана.  
— С днём рождения, — она одарила Элинор широкой, детской улыбкой, от которой у той внутри что-то сжалось.  
— Как ты узнала? — она никогда его не праздновала. Дьявол, она бы даже не вспомнила о нём, если бы Макс не напомнила.  
— Макс очень изобретательная.  
А еще Макс — идиотка. Элинор ткнула в её фальшивый член:  
— Раз у меня день рождения, теперь это принадлежит мне.  
Ебать все эти сюрпризы и дни рождения.


End file.
